


How do you get banned from Taco Bell?

by Highvoltagekat



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highvoltagekat/pseuds/Highvoltagekat
Summary: (Originally posted to my tumblr blog in 2017 as a response to a prompt. I edited it slightly to include Trent as opposed to Drew Gulak from my previous version.) Orange has to break some news to Chuck.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Kudos: 7





	How do you get banned from Taco Bell?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a lot of short little fics in response to fic memes back on my tumblr so here's another.

Chuck nuzzled his face softly into Orange’s chest, hugging his arm’s around the waist of the smaller man. The two were still slightly sweaty and sticky from the sex they had just had, but neither minded too much at the moment. Just as Chuck had situated himself perfectly against his boyfriend, his stomach let out the loudest growl he’d ever heard, “Hey, loser, I’m hungry. Can we go get Taco Bell?”

“Uh... Okay, so... About that,” Orange avoided looking at his boyfriend, instead finding the ceiling very intriguing at the moment, “Why don’t we get Arby’s?”

“Cuz Arby’s is fucking gross. Why can’t we get Taco Bell?” The dark haired main lifted his head, raising an eyebrow in puzzlement. 

Orange felt his face heat up; he knew the look he was getting without even having to see it. It didn’t take long before he sighed, “While you were gone this past week I... Got banned from Taco Bell...” His voice was almost a whisper as he spat out the last part.

A silence fell over the room before Chuck sat up, arms raised in confusion, “HOW THE FUCK?!”

“It wasn’t my fault, okay?! You and Trent were both gone, and I found some moonshine, and you know what happens when I drink moonshine- I didn’t mean to do it on the counter, okay?!”

Chuck placed his head in his hands, letting out a long groan, “Babe, stop, whatever, just... Are you banned from ALL Taco Bells, or just the one down the street?”

“Just the one down the street, but the next closest one is, like, 20 minutes away, I’m not-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Chuck threw Orange’s jeans and a t shirt at him, “I want three Cool Ranch tacos and a steak quesadilla. Thanks, darlin’.”


End file.
